


Bluebird

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay's feeling down. In comes Kai to save the day!





	Bluebird

“What are you up to?” Kai asked, dropping down next to Jay, nearing giving him a heart attack.

“What the heck Kai?! You can’t go that! I almost had a heart attack!” Jay yelled at him and Kai only shrugged, irritating the small brunette even more. “You’re such a jerk!” He huffed, moving to get up but Kai pulled him down into his lap.

“No need to start tossing around the ‘J’ word.” He says as Jay struggled to free himself. “I’m sorry for scaring you, ok?” He says softer and Jay stilled then sighed.

“It’s fine. I’m just…” Jay says, trying to describe how he was feeling but growled in frustration once the words refused to come to him.

“One of those moods, huh?” Kai says in understanding.

Live with anyone, especially his bluebird here long enough and you learn a lot about them. He sometimes gets these moods but he and the others were pro at making him feel better.

“Wait here.” Kai says, lifting him off his lap and setting him down on the couch, leaving Jay to watch him go, confused.

He soon returned with popcorn and a few other snacks. Let left again and returned with blankets.

“Isn’t it a little too early for movies?” Jay questioned, watching him bustle about.

“Shh shh.” Kai hushed him, drawing the curtains closed, plunging the living room in darkness. “It’s never too early for movies.” He says, returning to the couch and flipping on the TV, scrolling through Netflix.

“White Chicks? Really?” Jay asked drily, despite the smile he was fighting down.

“Shhh. Leave it all to Kai.” He says, laying back on the couch and patting his chest.

Jay sighed in fake exasperation before he laid across him, resting his head on his chest, pulling the blankets over them both. He then reached out to the coffee table he pushed closer and grabbed a handful of popcorn as he watched the stupid (epic) movie. Despite that he’s watched it several times already, he still found himself laughing at the funnier bits.

The icing on the cake was when Kai began to play in his hair. Jay turned to goo, craning his head up for more. If he could purr, he would have. He closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling. Kai’s heart beating strong beneath his head, his hand in his hair, his arm resting comfortably across his back and the movie droning on in the background.

“Feeling better bluebird?” Kai muted softly and Jay smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
